In electronic circuits, electrical current can be measured for a variety of reasons. For example, current can be measured to implement circuit functions, or can be implemented for circuit protection to mitigate damage to electronic devices in an associated electronic circuit. Current can be measured in a variety of ways. One example includes measuring a voltage across a resistor in a current path of the current to be measured via Ohm's law. However, such current measurement is energy inefficient, and can add unwanted resistance to the current path. Another manner of measuring current is based on measuring a magnetic field in a non-contact manner. In a magnetic field based non-contact current sensor, current through a current conductor, such as a metal trace, creates a magnetic field that is sensed by a magnetic sensor. An intensity of the magnetic field is proportional to an amplitude of the current flowing through the current conductor.